Prologue: Demon Green Eyes
by mwto
Summary: Obito is an 11 year-old boy who is starting his adventure as a ninja, but will he be able to keep his secret a secret, or will he be turned over to the dark side. Rated T for future chapters. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**Prologue: Demon Green Eyes**_

A he ran through the trees he cried. He cried at the thought that his best friend hated what he was, that the man he called father never cried for the loss of anyone close to him other than his father, that he tried to hold back the tears at his dead mother's funeral, that he had put his sensei, his idol, in life threatening danger, that he was respectful, and that he thought of himself as weak.

He ran through the forest, tears streaming down his face. He threw off his beloved grandmother's necklace, leaf headband, and mother's arm band from her lover. He let it take over, his other half, the half that wanted to feast on human flesh and blood. His demon half.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

*Note: At the end of every chapter I will say what characters of Masashi Kishimoto I used for the chapter, because I use a lot of oc's in this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Demon Green Eyes **

**Chapter 1**

He looked at his class which contained eight chatty 12-13 year olds. He then turned his gaze to the only child who wasn't talking. He was 11 with spiky brown hair, and magnificient light spring green eyes. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with an open white vest over it. His pants were navy blue, with tape at the bottom ending just above his blue ninja sandals. Around his neck was a golden colored, choker- like, necklace, with charms of ninja weapons, village signs, and one in the exact middle of a leaf village head-band hanging from it. Hanging from his waist was a piece of arm armor, obviouly made to fit a women's upper arm. On the armor it said _"To my Love: I'll always catch you when you fall." _The boy looked up, showing two long pointed pink marks, starting at the edge of his face ending a few inches away from his nose. (Two on each cheek)

"Something wrong Shikamaru sensei?" the boy asked revealing perfect white teeth that were sharper than they should be.

"Nothing Obito." He smiled at the boy then tried for his classes' attention. After a few tries he got it, so he started to speak. "Okay, I need your full attention now," he began "today is the ninja graduation exam. the test is on the cloning jutsu," Shikamaru said, waiting a little for the class to groan, all except Obito, who happened to like the cloning jutsu. "When I call your name come into the next room to be tested." He looked at his class one more time before leaving to the testing room._ 'This is going to be a long day, what a drag.' _he thought to himself before entering the testing room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The green-eyed eleven year old looked at his sensei. His sensei had brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, giving a spiky look to the hair. He was wearing the standard jonin/chuunin outfit of the leaf, with one difference. His head-band was on his upper left arm.

"Okay Obito, you may begin," Shikamaru said. At that Obito perormed the proper hand signs and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She looked up at the sound of the door opening and ran over to Obito. "Did you pass?" she asked.

He looked at her. She had waist length black hair, tied in along braid. Her eyes were happy and bright, going well with her beutiful pumpkin orange eye color. She was wearing a white kimono looking dress with slits in the sleeves on the upper arms. Tied around her waist was a sash that went from dark navy blue to light blue. On her back was a sword and an odd shuriken like weapon. The sword had a white handle with an orange fringe hanging from it. The handle was connected to a spiral flame shape that was orange with a yellow tip. The blade was long and of a dark orange. The shuriken like weapon was black and blue with four enclosed large blue spirals and four small enclosed blue spirals. There was a large spiral on each corner with the smller ones in between the larger ones. In the middle was a large black circle for the hand, that connected at each end to black strips that attached to black arches that formed ovals with with the small spiral ends. The last part of her outfit was her blue ninja sandals.

"I'll tell you when you pass" he replied playfully poking her in the forehead with his index finger. With that he just walked away and sat down.

"That's not fair." she complained. This unusaliness for her made him smirk, before thinking about what had happened in the testing room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He had managed to produce over the level reuired using a jonin level technique, yet his sensei looked extremely displeased._

_"Why?"__ was all Shikamaru had said._

_"Why what?" __asked Obito._

_"Why are you still here Obito." __Shikamaru said raising his voice toward the end. __"You could have graduated at eight, yet you are still here! Why haven't you graduated yet?" __Shikamaru yelled giving Obito a small fright. He then started speaking in a calm voice again. __"Sorry. And I'm sorry but, I can't let you graduate until I know why you are still at the academy."_

_Obito just stared at his sensei. The reason he was still at the academy, even though he could have aleady graduated and became a chuunin, was because he was in love. Ever since he had entered the academy at seven, him and Keisuke were best friends. Though only being eight at the time he had realized that he was in love with the black-haired, orange- eyed girl named Keisuke. Only a few knew that Obito liked Keisuke, but none of them knew that he was in literal love with her, not that he would tell them. She was the reason he stayed. He hoped to be on the same squad as her. He knew that it was too personal to tell him, but he also kew that he had to if he wanted to graduate with her._

_"The reason I'm still here is because I...I...I," __as he said it he just couldn't manage to say that he loves Keisuke. He then noticed a blue blur coming at him, which he had easily caught. He looked down at the blue object and smiled. It was__a shinobi headband._

_"Congrats. You pass."__ Shikamaru said smiling._

_He jumped on to his sensei hugging him, saying the same two words over and over. __"Thank you, thank you."_

_"Obito get off of me!" __his sensei yelled._

_With that he got off his sensei, apoligiszed and walked out. Shikamaru just chuckled._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Obito opened his eyes, hanging in front of his fae was a blue ninja headband.

"I passed, so now you have to tell me!" Keisuke said with pride in her voice.

"Fine." he sighed, then with a big grin on his face he said two simple words. "I passed."

Keisuke closed her eyes, tilted her head to the right, put her hands behind her, and smiled a simple, non-open mouth smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rows behind the two sat a boy who glared at the two. His onyx eyes full of hate for Obito.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who ever reviews will not get eaten by a demon, or half demon. Shikamaru is Masashi's the others are my oc's. The name Obito is also Masashi's, and the reson for his name and the armor thing will be explained later. I am looking for more oc's so please** **suggest some wih profiles. For a better image of Keisuke go to .org/avatars/keisuke%20inari, it is the one on the right.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto concept, just Obito, Keisuke, and her mom.

Special thanx to Sonicwind123, and person lady for reviewing the first real chapter.

**Demon Green Eyes Chapter 2**

Keisuke looked at Obito sitting on the swing all alone. _'Obito. Where is your family?' _was all she could think. Her and Obito had been friends for four years, but he never said anything about his family. She assumed they were all dead. When ever she asked him about them he would make up some excuse. She looked over to her mother who was looking at Obito too. With a nod of their heads they walked over to Obito.

"Congratulations on passing Obito," her mother said in a sweet, kind voice.

"Thanks," was all he said.

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Keisuke asked, knowing her mom wouldn't care for two reasons:

1) She liked him a lot. She constantly talks about how Keisuke and Obito should get married when they're old enough.

2) She thinks he has no family as well.

"No, not tonight. Sorry, but thanks," was his answer.

"Okay, well you know you're welcome to eat with us any time," her mom said. "Okay. I gotta go bye," with that he ran off.

"Bye," Keisuke said with sadness after he was out of earshot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ramen,"

"Huh?" the hokage looked up from his desk to the boy.

"Ramen. That's what I want as my graduation dinner tonight."

The hokage chuckled at the boy, and with a simple smile said "Okay."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R. Those who guess who the hokage and the boy at the end are, I will attempt at a one-shot of a couple of their choice.


End file.
